Question: Emily did 66 more sit-ups than Ashley around noon. Ashley did 4 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Emily do?
Solution: Ashley did 4 sit-ups, and Emily did 66 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $4 + 66$ sit-ups. She did $4 + 66 = 70$ sit-ups.